Nunca serás como yo
by Fleur du Desert
Summary: Si bien era verdad que la mayoría de las veces, los padres eran el ejemplo a seguir de sus hijos, y que estos a su vez, en su inocencia y mal disimulada admiración adoptaban sus costumbres, hábitos y personalidad con tal de parecerse más a ellos; lo último que él deseaba era que su pequeño siguiese sus mismos pasos. -OneShot por el cumpleaños de Sasuke-.


**Bien, después de mucho tiempo me aparezco por acá. Sí, lo sé. Soy mala ;-;**

**No tengo mucho tiempo, así que no diré mucho ya que esto es un OneShot y hablar de más arruina la trama xD**

**Solo diré que es mi aporte por el mes SS -y vaya mes!- y también por el cumpleaños de Sasuke. **

**Espero les guste. Disfruten la lectura, lo hice con mucho cariño para todos ustedes. ;)**

* * *

**Título: **_**Nunca serás como yo**_

**Autor: **_**Desert Rose/Fleur du Desert**_

**Personajes: **_**Sasuke Uchiha / Sakura Haruno**_

**Clasificación: **_**Mayores de 13 años**_

**Género: **_**Hurt & Comfort/ Romance/ Family**_

**Advertencias: **_**Lenguaje soez**_

**Publicaciones: En / Fanfic. Es/ MSS. Foros**

**Resumen: **

"_Si bien era verdad que la mayoría de las veces, los padres eran el ejemplo a seguir de sus hijos, y que estos a su vez, en su inocencia y mal disimulada admiración adoptaban sus costumbres, hábitos y personalidad con tal de parecerse más a ellos; lo último que él deseaba era que su pequeño siguiese sus mismos pasos"._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*oO:: Nunca serás como yo ::Oo*~**

.

.

.

.

.

**Los personajes de NARUTO, no me pertenecen. Son propiedad y obra de Masashi Kishimoto.**

.

.

.

.

.

**S**asuke Uchiha suspiró con el aplomo que le caracterizaba mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Era temprano, cerca de las siete de la mañana, y la luz del alba recién comenzaba a calentarle el rostro. Sus pasos hacían eco al andar por tan silencioso lugar, ningún alma –exceptuando la suya- se hallaba ahí, y no era un hecho causal, ya que el reconstruido barrio Uchiha que, alguna vez, había visto tiempos mejores, era conocido por poseer una calma casi exánime que, en opinión de la mayoría de los habitantes de _Konohagakure, _ le daba fama de misterioso y lúgubre.

Nada más alejado de la contundente realidad. La gente hablaba simplemente por hablar, sin detenerse a reflexionar que las cosas no siempre eran lo que parecían. Exhaló con acritud. Tampoco tenía intenciones de llevar sus pensamientos por derroteros tan banales como la opinión que las personas tenían de su inerte hogar; porque a pesar de todo, ése era y seguía siendo el único lugar al que él podía llamar hogar.

Y, en cierta manera merecía ser mencionado con respeto, no con miedo y recelo, a pesar de las desgracias que ahí ocurrieron. Después de todo, había sido la cuna de toda una generación de lo que, hace mucho tiempo, fue un poderoso y orgulloso clan guerrero. Los descendientes de _Indra_. Sus cimientos y construcciones, eran y seguían siendo magníficos a pesar del desuso, las guerras y los años transcurridos.

Pero para Sasuke, no existía mayor sinónimo de orgullo que su morada. La mansión principal. Esa que perteneció a sus padres y que, cuando niño, tantos buenos –malos y pésimos- momentos albergó para él.

Sonrió imperceptiblemente al recordar el momento exacto en que volvió a poner un pie en el abandonado barrio y en esa casa.

En aquel entonces, habían pasado casi dos años de aquella interminable batalla en la que, tras varios momentos duros, Naruto y él, al fin habían podido sellar a la bruja de Ootsutsuki Kaguya –y de paso, a la plasta negra de nombre Zetsu- para toda la eternidad. Posteriormente, fue privado de su libertad y enviado a juicio por sus crímenes contra _La alianza Shinobi_ y, fue ahí, ante las miradas inquisitivas y curiosas de los _Kages_, consejeros y _Jōnin_ –y uno que otro indeseable-, donde habló por vez primera de la verdad tras la masacre Uchiha y el héroe sin título que fue Itachi. Su absolución fue una decisión irrevocable, así como el enaltecimiento del nombre de su hermano. Y pese a lo difícil que sería el camino y a lo mucho que aun desconfiasen de él, dedicaría su vida entera para demostrarle al mundo lo que un verdadero líder era y a inculcar a las generaciones futuras los nobles ideales de su querido _Oniisan_.

Pero volviendo al asunto de su casa; había restaurado hasta el último resquicio con sus propias manos. Demoró meses. Horas y horas de arduo trabajo, que no solo habían significado un reto físico –pues él de carpintería y pintura no sabía maldita cosa- sino que también personal y emocional porque… con cada tabla, clavo, teja, gota de pintura y barniz sentía que reconstruía los cimientos de algo que, en un futuro muy próximo, sería mucho mejor. Al hacer esto se despidió de todos sus fantasmas, del dolor y el rencor que, por tantos años, envenenó su alma y no le permitió ver que más allá de sus arraigados y egoístas objetivos, existía la posibilidad de un futuro tranquilo y feliz para él.

Y tuvo la suerte de no estar solo en el proceso.

Todavía le daba un _tic _nervioso en la ceja al rememorar como su terca mujer se había empecinado en hacerle notar que la imponente mansión necesitaba un poco más de vida y color –aun cuando la recién aplicada pintura blanca de las paredes, y el azul cobalto de las ventanas y el techo creaban un contraste luminoso y perfecto-. Así pues, pese a su renuencia y nula disposición, fue incrédulo testigo de cómo Sakura –con ayuda de su bestial fuerza bruta- arrancaba de raíz los pequeños y resecos árboles que, hasta ese momento, habían formado parte del camino empedrado que se encontraba justo en medio del enorme –y descuidado- jardín frente a su casa y los sustituía con los pequeños y aun frágiles retoños de los que, en unos cuantos años, serian árboles colmados de bellas flores de cerezo.

Jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, pero haberle permitido ese capricho a la peli rosa, era algo que con el transcurrir del tiempo agradeció, sobre todo en la época primaveral. Algunas veces, en sus esporádicos momentos a solas, contemplaba enajenado la caída de centenares de aquellos rosados y frágiles pétalos, asombrándose con la inconmensurable y efímera belleza que caracterizaba a tan delicada flor.

_Eso mientras no le tocase a él barrer después. _

Al llegar se sentó en el escalón de la entrada de la casa y comenzó a desabrocharse las sandalias con lentitud para posteriormente colocarlas con solemnidad a un lado suyo. Estaba cansado, más por el viaje de regreso que por la misión en si –que siendo franco, como jefe de _La policía de Konoha_ que era, se estaban volviendo demasiado diplomáticas, pomposas y rutinarias-.

Se frotó el puente de la nariz con los dedos y se incorporó para anunciar su llegada. Había escuchado ruido en la cocina. Seguro era Sakura quien ya se encontraba levantada –o en su defecto, recién llegaba del turno nocturno en el hospital-.

— _Tadaima_—dijo, lo suficientemente audible como para ser escuchado, pero por alguna razón nadie le devolvió el saludo ni salió a su encuentro. Extrañado, se dirigió a la cocina, concentrándose en el suave crujido de la madera ante la presión de sus pies.

Se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta, observando a la dueña de tan singular melena rosada, mientras ella le daba la espalda, concentrada en remover con una pala la mezcla de un tazón.

Echó un vistazo periférico al lugar, negando con la cabeza y reprimiendo una mueca sardónica al notar como las mesadas de la cocina parecían una zona de desastre. Sakura Haruno, era sin lugar a dudas amable y cariñosa, determinada, valiente e inteligente, además de una dedicada y meticulosa _Iryō-nin, _pero las artes culinarias no eran su fuerte… ni lo serían jamás.

— _Tadaima_… otra vez —pronunció lentamente, colocando su brazo en la parte más alta del marco, sobre su cabeza de azabaches y encrespados cabellos. La vio dar un respingo que, por poco, la hace volcar el contenido del recipiente que sostenía.

— ¡Ah, Sasuke-_kun_! Me asustaste. Te esperábamos hasta mañana —farfulló, dio media vuelta y sus miradas se encontraron. Ella le dedicó una dulce sonrisa –la que únicamente le provocaba él- y que para sus adentros significaba mucho más que el _"okaerinasai"_ que ella pudo haber pronunciado. — ¿Qué tal la misión?...

— Aburrida—suspiró, bajando su brazo con pereza y entrando de lleno en la estancia. Cogió un vaso de la repisa y se sirvió un poco de agua para enseguida beber un sorbo. — El viaje de regreso acá fue más emocionante que toda esa mierda burocrática que tuve que soportar—refunfuñó apoyándose en la mesa que se encontraba en el centro de aquella amplia cocina.

Sakura dejó el tazón sobre la barra y lo miró algo sorprendida por la repentina descarga de mal humor. Conocía a la perfección el carácter huraño de Sasuke, todas y cada una de sus facetas, pero cuando le escuchaba pronunciar una frase tan completa –y con improperios incluidos- significaba que algo le estaba molestando de verdad.

Suspiró componiendo una nueva sonrisa.

—Sé que las misiones ya no son lo mismo de antes, gracias a ustedes la paz impera en todo el planeta y debemos sentirnos bendecidos por ello en lugar de maldecir. Deberías ser un poco más pragmático, Sasuke-_kun _—sugirió la ojijade en tono calmo, tanteando un cambio en la expresión de su marido, éste en respuesta, alzó una ceja expectante y cruzó los brazos. Ella prosiguió. —Piensa en que si te llegan a postular para el cargo de _Rokudaime Hokage_, tendrás que tratar con diplomáticos y burócratas todos los días.

Sasuke rodó los ojos con hastío, ella tenía razón. Ahora que _La quinta_ había anunciado su próximo retiro, de inmediato se comenzó a buscar al mejor candidato para el cargo. Los nombres más sonados habían sido el de su viejo _sensei_ Kakashi, Nara Shikamaru, el idiota amante del _ramen_ y por supuesto él.

Era extraño como este hecho no le producía mayor emoción. Tenía sentimientos encontrados al respecto porque, por un lado, ser aspirante a tan importante puesto significaba estar un paso más cerca a los ideales de su hermano –y que ahora también eran los suyos- y por el otro, la sola idea de imaginarse todos los días tras una pila de estados contables, registros de misiones, oficios y tratados, le provocaba tanta emoción como el hecho de observar a Naruto atragantarse con fideos o ver a Suigetsu corriendo desnudo por ahí.

Suficiente tenía con _La policía de Konoha_, a decir verdad.

—Supongo que tendré que hacerme a la idea—masculló, más que dispuesto a zanjar el tema. Miró a la peli rosa comenzar a limpiar un poco la embarrada superficie de la mesada con una servilleta de papel y se concentró en sus delicados movimientos. — ¿Y qué tal tú?, ¿Te acabas de levantar o recién llegas del hospital? —preguntó, al reparar mejor en el atuendo de la oji jade; una de sus viejas camisetas y un diminuto short de licra, protegidos de las manchas a duras penas, por el rosado delantal con holanes y estampado de gatitos que ella tanto adoraba usar.

—Acabo de despertar. Hace unos días cambié de turno definitivamente. —Le informó con un leve encogimiento de hombros mientras continuaba con su labor de limpieza. —Sakura Haruno no dormirá otra noche más fuera de su casa, a menos que sea absolutamente necesario o por alguna misión. — Sasuke apretó la mandíbula al otear, con mal disimulado interés, la dulce curva del trasero de su mujer cuando esta se inclinó para tirar la servilleta usada al cesto de la basura. —No pienso descuidar mis deberes aquí—farfulló. —Así que, ¿Por qué no te vas a bañar mientras yo termino de preparar el desayuno? De verdad luces cansado y no quiero que…

—Sakura…

Y lo usó. Usó esa forma tan particular de pronunciar su nombre. Siempre lo hacía cuando quería decirle algo importante, pero las palabras no eran necesarias ni alcanzaban a atisbar todo lo que, con una simple mirada a sus orbes ónix, ella era capaz de descifrar.

— ¿Qué sucede, Sasuke-_kun?_… —Y lo miró a los ojos y se ruborizó. Porque sabía que era lo que él quería. Lo veía escrito en cada parte de su bello y varonil rostro. Pero prefirió hacerse la desentendida y continuó en su eficiente labor de retirar –las ahora inexistentes- manchas.

—Ven acá—dijo, escueto. Y eso fue suficiente para dejarla inerme. Porque a pesar de los años, aun no era inmune a sentirse atraída a él como el metal a un poderoso imán. De hecho, dudaba que llegase el día en que eso fuese de otra manera.

En una acción calculada él la asió del brazo y la sentó en sus piernas, ahí sobre la lisa superficie de tan resistente mesa. Porque él y ella, ya habían comprobado con antelación que, ese mueble, soportaba perfectamente el peso y los bruscos movimientos de ambos. Compuso una sonrisa torcida al evocar ese momento, al mismo tiempo que apretaba el agarre en las caderas de la oji verde, concentrándose en aspirar el aroma afrutado que desprendía aquel rosado cabello.

— ¿Y si nos duchamos juntos?... —susurró el pelinegro en tono ronco, cerca de su oído.

Sakura dio un respingo ante tal sugerencia y el rubor de sus mejillas aumentó. No por la tácita propuesta que, de forma implícita, incluía hacer el amor de forma febril mientras el vapor de la ducha los envolvía en una burbuja donde solo existirían ellos dos, sino por la respuesta que tendría que darle.

—No es buena idea, Sasuke —suspiró, mientras se removía algo incomoda por tener que declinar de algo así. Sasuke le dedicó una mirada un poco turbada a causa de la negativa, pero ella enseguida le sonrió de forma dulce. —Él no tarda en despertarse y ya sabes lo curioso que es…

El hombre exhaló aire, de una forma tan desganada, que Sakura no tardó en soltar una risa. Enseguida, él la bajó de su regazo y se puso de pie, con una expresión que se asemejaba más a la de un niño castigado, que a la de un hombre gruñón. Después de todo, acababa de ser derrotado por su propio hijo.

— Sakura, solo tiene cinco años…— dijo él, de forma huraña, y la aludida pudo notar un resquicio de súplica en sus obscuros ojos. Pero no la convencería. Mas contra todo pronóstico, la tomó de la cintura y la pegó a él, desatando el nudo de aquel infantil –y en su opinión, ridículo- delantal, dejando vía libre para que sus manos acariciaran la suave piel que se escondía debajo de aquella holgada camiseta. — Además, duerme como una vil piedra…

La dueña de los ojos verde esmeralda, suspiró de placer al sentir su toque y eso lo motivó a continuar delineando con sus largos dedos los delicados contornos del torso y pechos de Sakura. Se detuvo en una parte en especial. Una antigua y casi invisible cicatriz, ubicada justo debajo del esternón casi en la boca del estómago; aquella que más de nueve años atrás, Madara le había hecho con una barra supresora de _Chakra_, en un acto que le pareció tan valiente como imprudente y que, en consecuencia, le hizo bajar la guardia e ir en su ayuda como si su cuerpo fuese movido por una fuerza ajena a él.

Le dieron ganas de gritarle lo idiota que era por arriesgar su vida así y casi se vuelve loco. Por suerte, pudo crear una distracción y Naruto la aprovechó, logrando ponerla a salvo, y ella se curó gracias a ese extraño sello en su frente. Y pese a que deseaba corroborar su bienestar con todas sus fuerzas, se obligó a no despegar la mirada del enemigo ni una vez más. Un error suyo, y sería el fin de todo por lo que habían luchado hasta ese momento.

Un tirón a su chaleco de _Jōnin_ lo trajo de vuelta al presente.

—…Pero está en la edad de las preguntas, Sasuke-_kun_. —Le recordó en un trémulo murmullo y acarició sus negras hebras de pelo con adoración. — ¿Sabías que ya me preguntó de dónde vienen los bebés?...

El Uchiha tensó la mandíbula y expandió los ojos por la sorpresa. Cosa que Sakura aprovechó para liberarse de su agarre y acomodarse el delantal otra vez.

—… ¿Y qué le respondiste tú? —preguntó en tono serio. Si su hijo no había quedado muy convencido, su inocente cabeza podía empezar a maquinar cuestiones más elaboradas. No dudaba, ni por un mísero segundo, que el charlatán de Kakashi –con ayuda de sus ilustrativos libritos pornográficos- o los pervertidos de Naruto o Suigetsu, con gusto responderían eso con lujo de detalles.

La sola idea lo hizo empalidecer.

—Eh, tranquilo. —La peli rosa reprimió una risa al imaginarse qué clase de cosas pasaban por la mente de Sasuke. Deshizo el nudo de su banda ninja y una vez que se la quitó la colocó sobre la mesa, dejando al descubierto su frente, la cual besó. —Le dije que era algo similar a lo que ocurría con las gatas cuando tienen a sus cachorros y después centré su atención en otro tema para que no siguiese haciendo más preguntas.

Al oír aquello, el pelinegro dejó de contener la respiración, y aliviado, sonrió brevemente para después besarla de forma casta en los labios.

—Bueno, al menos ya no tendremos que usar lo que mi madre nos dijo a Itachi y a mí cuando le hicimos la misma pregunta…

La oji jade lo miró asombrada por unos segundos y después relajó el semblante hasta convertirlo en una dulce expresión, pues la sola idea de imaginar a ese hombre tan hosco, cuando pequeño, preguntando esas cosas a su mamá, la enternecía de una forma inverosímil. Pero no era solo por ese hecho en sí, ya que también se le llenaba de emociones el pecho al notar que él ya no nombraba a su difunta familia con dolor o melancolía, sino con la paz que provocaba el recordar los buenos momentos vividos en su compañía. Aquella paz que tanto había necesitado y al fin había encontrado.

Le dieron ganas de abrazarlo con la fuerza de un oso y llorar ahí mismo, pero se contuvo, tampoco quería ser tan obvia.

— ¿Y qué fue lo que ella te dijo?...

Sasuke arrugó el ceño, con una mueca de desagrado y volvió a cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Que los bebés vienen de un huerto de coles, ¿lo puedes creer?... —Hizo un mohín. A sus seis años, era tan crédulo, que terminó totalmente convencido por la mentira piadosa de su madre. Poco después, Itachi le reveló la gran verdad y él se sintió traicionado y muy estúpido.

La ahora señora de Uchiha rió con ganas, y Sasuke achicó sus ojos mirándola con infinito desdén. Pero ella no le temía en absoluto y le rodeó el cuello con sus delgados brazos, sonriente.

—Menos mal que no sigues creyendo semejante mentira—apuntó, para enseguida darle un fugaz beso en los finos labios y delinear su comisura con el pulgar, mientras intentaba reprimir otra carcajada. — Hubiese sido bastante bochornoso encargar a nuestro hijo con el dueño del huerto de las coles.

El moreno le dedicó una sonrisa retorcida. Peligrosa hasta el último milímetro.

— ¿Ah, sí?... — susurró, de forma tan lenta e intimidante, que la enmudeció— pues, aprendí tan bien cómo se hacen los bebés que, ya que buenamente decidiste cambiar de turno, ahora seré yo quien no te dejará dormir en toda la noche—sentenció, dejándola sonrojada e inmóvil, a la par que él tomaba su banda de la mesa y caminaba con actitud triunfante rumbo a la salida de la cocina. —Me voy a bañar… solo—avisó en tono neutro desapareciendo por el largo pasillo.

Apenas había dado unos pasos fuera, cuando la oyó rezongar.

— ¡Que cruel eres, Sasuke_-kun_! ¡No te creo capaz!...

_Y sonrió. Porque ella sabía que él podía hacer eso y mucho más si así lo quisiera._

Nuevamente se sumergió en la calma que le proporcionaba andar por su casa en la mañana; el crujir de la madera del piso y la luz mortecina que se colaba de las ventanas y la puerta principal. Todo era tan familiar y cotidiano que lo había extrañado.

Abrió la puerta de su amplio e iluminado dormitorio –ya que Sakura acostumbraba descansar con las cortinas del ventanal abiertas de par en par- y suspiró para, posteriormente, cerrarla y comenzar a quitarse sus estuches de armas y pergaminos; los cuales guardó en uno de los burós –bajo llave- junto a la banda ninja. Mientras lo hacía, enlistó mentalmente lo que tendría que hacer durante el resto del día. Primero iría a la torre _Hokage_ para entregar el informe de la misión a Tsunade, después saldría al cuartel y se sumergiría en la minuciosa revisión de docenas de papeles que necesitaban su firma y aprobación. Si bien le iba, regresaría a casa antes de que se ocultase el sol… eso si no se topaba a Naruto en el camino y, prácticamente, lo arrastraba a un entrenamiento vespertino o, en el peor de los casos, lo llevaba a _Ichiraku_.

Tomó su espada para guardarla en el _closet_ –y de paso, buscaría ropa limpia- pero cuando empujó con su mano la puerta corrediza de madera, el corazón se le subió a la garganta del susto que recibió.

— ¡Pero qué demonios…!—Ahí, oculto en el espacioso armario, su pequeño vástago se encontraba de pie con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y la boca cubierta con ambas manos. — ¡¿Qué haces aquí dentro, Ninigi Uchiha?!

El niño se encogió de hombros, con más vergüenza que temor, y Sasuke se arrepintió un poco de haber sido tan brusco, pero ¡en serio lo había asustado!... al ser tan pequeño, su _Chakra_ era tan nulo como el de un ave o un gato, además no había hecho el menor ruido y encontrarlo ahí lo descolocó por completo.

_Pensándolo mejor, no se arrepentía._

—Ninigi, te hice una pregunta—bufó, exasperado ante el mutismo del infante. Fue, quizá, la forma severa en la que pronunciaba su nombre lo que lo hizo reaccionar y abrió sus ojitos negros, saliendo cohibido de su escondrijo.

—_Otousan_, yo… jugaba al ninja—susurró de forma reticente, mientras hacía un puchero que él conocía demasiado bien –sí, ese donde de forma inconsciente, giraba la cara, fruncía la boca y arrugaba la nariz-.

Y es que cualquiera que viese al pequeño Ninigi Uchiha, diría que Sasuke había renacido; porque su hijo era, prácticamente, una calca exacta de él. No había cosa en la que no compartieran cierta similitud de como cuando Sasuke tenía esa edad, exceptuando la estatura, ya que el niño a sus escasos cinco años aparentaba siete u ocho. Cualidad heredada de su escandaloso abuelo materno, Kizashi Haruno. Pero dejando eso de lado, sus rasgos eran casi idénticos; piel blanca –casi nívea-, su alborotado cabello azabachado –el mismo pelo sin ley que nacía de su nuca- sus ojos negros como dos piedras ónices, así como el carácter reservado y sus mismos gestos.

A veces pensaba que el niño lo imitaba. Sakura le había comentado alguna vez, que los niños pequeños solían copiar las actitudes de sus padres o conocidos. Ahora podía comprobarlo con sus propios ojos, y no le hacía mucha gracia que digamos.

—Ajá, jugabas al ninja…— concedió, negando con la cabeza y metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos, mientras los miraba de forma aprensiva. — ¿Y era necesario que te escondieras en el armario y te pusieras mi ropa?

Usaba un tono agrio pese a no estarlo reprendiendo del todo, mejor dicho, era eso o echarse a reír. Y aunque se sentía tentado no haría lo segundo por nada del mundo. Había aprendido bien la lección –como cuando el chiquillo, tercamente, se negaba a dormir en su habitación porque había, inexistentes, monstros bajo la cama y lo obligaba a él y a Sakura a soportar una noche más sin sexo-.

_Alguien tenía que ponerse serio, mierda. _

Y es que con solo mirar su atuendo le daba un _tic_ en la ceja. ¿Cuándo se había visto que un _Jōnin _midiese menos de noventa centímetros? El chaleco verde olivo –aun sin cerrar- le quedaba por debajo de las rodillas y la camisa azul oscuro con el símbolo de _La policía de Konoha_ corría con la misma suerte; mangas demasiado largas para unos bracitos delgados y cortos. La cereza del pastel de tan desgarbada apariencia, era el pantalón de su infantil pijama azul claro con estampado de _shurikens_ negros.

El niño se ruborizó y evitó su mirada.

—Es que, Naruto-_san_, me contó historias del equipo siete de cuando eran más jóvenes—dijo en un trémulo murmullo, mientras retorcía sus dedos con nerviosismo.

Sasuke bufó rodando los ojos.

—Sabía que algo tenía que ver en esto ese _dobe_ llorón—masculló para sí mismo.

Ya podía imaginarse al rubio relatándole dichas historias a Ninigi. Todas, exageradas representaciones donde Naruto se lucía y se pavoneaba por doquier más como un tonto que como un héroe y donde, por supuesto, él terminaba totalmente jodido.

_Pero ya se las pagaría._

— ¿Y, exactamente, qué fue lo que te contó? —cuestionó sin mostrar mayor interés. Pero no pasó desapercibido ante sus ojos como los irises negros del niño adquirían un brillo especial. El de la admiración. Así debía de haberse visto él cuándo miraba a Itachi entrenar; el solo recuerdo lo hizo resoplar más relajado y se sentó en el borde de la cama, esperando.

El infante de negros cabellos sonrió y más animado, imitó su acción y se sentó a su lado.

—Él me contó la historia de cuando la villa fue invadida por el _Sannin_ Orochimaru y ustedes dos tuvieron que pelear contra el _Kazekage_…—Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, ¿Por qué de todas las cosas que Naruto pudo haberle contado, eligió una donde, justamente, su orgullo y habilidades quedaban por los suelos ante las proezas del Uzumaki aquel día? No se dio cuenta de que el niño seguía sumergido en su relato y le puso atención—… y me dijo que, cuando estabas a punto de perder el conocimiento en aquel árbol, _Okaasan_ te protegió con su vida y casi muere de no ser porque Naruto-_san_ distrajo a Gaara-_sama_ y él la soltó y así pudiste ponerla a salvo. Pero Naruto-_san_ me contó que, lo más genial que hiciste ese día fue decirle a él que tú te quedarías ahí para detener a Gaara-_sama_ el mayor tiempo posible y que, sin importar qué, huyera y se llevara a _Okaasan_ lejos de ahí. Que tú no querías ver morir frente a tus ojos a la gente que querías otra vez…—Concluyó emocionado.

Sasuke no supo que lo asombró más, si la envidiable capacidad retentiva de Ninigi pese a su corta edad, o la forma en la que narraba dichos eventos del pasado. Como si él mismo hubiese sido testigo material de aquel momento que solo pertenecía a él y a Naruto.

—Así que eso te dijo…—atinó a decir, con voz repentinamente queda.

— ¡Fuiste tan valiente, _Otousan_! —exclamó, balanceando sus piecitos alegremente. Un rubor –tan propio de Sakura- apareció en sus mejillas. —Yo…yo quiero ser igual que tú algún día.

_Igual que tú._

Esas tres palabras hicieron eco en su cabeza, dejando sus pensamientos tan embotados como cuando bebió su primer _tokkuri_ de _sake_. Y es que la sola idea de imaginar, a tan pequeño e inocente ser, pasando por las mismas tragedias que él, sufriendo en soledad, cometiendo error tras error, cayéndose dolorosamente y haciendo de la flaqueza fuerza para levantarse y seguir con la mirada fija en sus arraigados objetivos, mientras desechaba todo lo bueno de su vida y llenaba su mente y corazón del más puro odio lo dejó, literalmente, helado.

Cuando lo sostuvo entre sus fuertes brazos por primera vez –con ese aire inexperto y, hasta temeroso, que se notaba en todos los padres primerizos- comparó el débil, frágil y pequeño cuerpo de su primogénito con el suyo. Y ahí, con él en brazos, juró por su vida –y la memoria de toda su difunta familia- que ése niño –ni ningún otro- sacrificaría su pureza ni su felicidad por los errores de los demás y mucho menos pasaría por todo lo que él tuvo que padecer. Y así, cuando el recién nacido abrió sus ojitos -tan negros como lo eran los suyos- y se vio reflejado en estos… su ideal fue totalmente irrevocable.

— ¿Cómo yo, eh?... —bisbiseó. Sabía perfectamente que sonaba algo estúpido al redundar de esa manera, pero no podía evitarlo del todo. Estaba demasiado turbado para su gusto. Era increíble que un simple chiquillo –que apenas podía abrocharse las sandalias y ni de broma se bañaba solo- provocara estas reacciones en una leyenda viviente como lo era él.

Kakashi, Naruto y hasta Suigetsu se burlarían de él si estuviesen ahí.

— ¡Sí! —exclamó contento. Rebotando en el colchón cuando se desplomó en la superficie de la cama con los brazos extendidos y las largas mangas de la camisa de su padre colgándole a ambos lados. —… porque así cuando tú no estés en casa, yo podré proteger a mamá con toda mi fuerza…

El pelinegro oteó la mueca alegre de su hijo y una expresión enigmática se formó de a poco en su rostro.

—Nunca serás como yo…—sentenció con voz grave mientras se incorporaba y lo miraba con profundidad. Al percatarse de la seriedad de su padre, Ninigi Uchiha se sentó de golpe en la cama y bajó la cabeza desolado y triste.

Sasuke hizo un ademán con la mano, indicándole que se levantase y se acercase a él. Obediente pero tímido, el pequeño pelinegro se paró torpemente sobre el colchón y caminó sobre éste hasta quedar frente a su intimidante y serio progenitor. El mayor de los Uchiha curveó sus labios en una breve pero evidente sonrisa y subió el cierre del chaleco que usaba su hijo, con una metódica elegancia que parecía innata en él.

—Serás mucho mejor…—susurró con orgullo mientras revolvía sus azabaches cabellos con cariño. —Ahora baja de ahí y ven a la cocina—con un movimiento de barbilla indicó la puerta. —tu madre está preparando el desayuno.

Ninigi lo miró como si fuese su héroe –que sí lo era- y de un salto estuvo en el suelo y caminó hasta situarse a su lado, con una enorme sonrisa que difícilmente se le borraría durante el resto del día. De pronto el niño paró en seco y Sasuke pudo percatarse de como tragaba saliva.

—Pero, _Otousan_… _Okaasan_ no sabe cocinar muy bien—le recordó en tono temeroso y las mejillas rosadas.

Sasuke suspiró de forma desganada mientras abría la puerta y salía al corredor.

—Lo sé, pero hoy hizo panqueques y le quedan… comestibles.

Al oír eso, el infante retomó su andar, igual de contento que segundos atrás y, más confiado, tomó la mano de su padre. El aludido simplemente aceptó el contacto con naturalidad y pensó que Sakura encontraría asquerosamente tierno ver a su adorado _bebé_ vestido igual que él. Ya podía oírla chillando de ternura.

El rumbo de sus pensamientos fue interrumpido por la infantil voz de su hijo.

—_Otousan_, ¿podrías contarme historias de cuando eras _Genin_ hoy en la noche?...

Sasuke bufó y miró su inocente puchero de súplica –su mejor arma- con una ceja arqueada.

—Eh, no te pases—gruñó en tono orgulloso mientras alzaba la barbilla y arrugaba la nariz con fingida molestia.

_¡Mierda! Ese chiquillo no se aprovecharía de su buena voluntad otra vez… o por lo menos eso esperaba._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*oO:: Fin ::Oo*~**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado. ;-;**

**¿Merece un review?**

**PD. En unos días traigo la conti de _Tributo_. *w***


End file.
